1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount structure for mounting a fuel cell stack in a fuel cell vehicle. The fuel cell stack is formed by stacking a plurality of fuel cells for generating electrical energy by electrochemical reactions of a fuel gas and an oxygen-containing gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a solid polymer electrolyte fuel cell employs a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) which includes an electrolyte membrane of a polymer ion exchange membrane, an anode provided on one side of the electrolyte membrane, and a cathode provided on the other side of the electrolyte membrane. The membrane electrode assembly is sandwiched between a pair of separators to form a power generation cell. In use, in the fuel cell, generally, a predetermined number of power generation cells are stacked together to form a fuel cell stack, e.g., mounted in a fuel cell vehicle (fuel cell electric automobile, etc.).
In the fuel cell vehicle, it is required to suitably protect the fuel cells when an external load is applied to the fuel cells due to vibrations, collisions, etc. during traveling of the vehicle. As a technique aimed to address this point, for example, a fuel cell system vehicle attachment structure disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 08-192639 is known.
In the fuel cell system vehicle attachment structure, a cutout portion is formed in a frame side member provided in a front portion (motor room) of an electric vehicle. When a compression load is applied to the frame side member, the frame side member is subjected to compression deformation, while being bent so as to protrude upward at the cutout portion. That is, an energy absorbing portion for absorbing collision energy by deformation is provided.
A container case containing fuel cells is attached to the energy absorbing portion. A cutout portion and a groove are formed in the container case, so that the container case is bent to protrude upward when a compression load is applied to the container case. At the time of collision, the energy absorbing portion of the frame side member is bent and deformed to protrude upward, and the container case is deformed to be bent in the same direction as the energy absorbing portion. Further, the fuel cell is separated (divided) into two parts along the stack surface at its center, and thus broken to absorb part of the collision energy.